


Enter The Cobra

by Writter_of_time



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: The back story we have all been waiting for. Find out how a young street punk became one of the most feared men in all of Karate





	1. Chapter 1

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT"

The store owner screamed at the young skinny boy who had just stolen 2 loaves of bread from his shop. The shop owner gave chase and fired 2 shots at him with his gun but both missed easily. Once the boy was safely away he turned his run into a walk making sure to keep away from the area as the cops would be here soon.

The boy drops down through a manhole and goes into his gangs little hideout. The boy had joined this gang a few weeks ago. It was a legit criminal gang but he was to new for any of the big stuff so was dealing with petty shoplifting still.

The boy walks in and greets some of the other young lads there.

"Hey where's the boss?" he asks in a cold voice, he'd learnt the best way to get respect there is to treat everyone else unimportant with none.

"Round the back grease boy" the other guy answered casually smoking a cigarette.

The boy tensed up he hated being called that but knew he was too new to get away with starting a fight here. So he just nodded and walked to where the leader was. The leader was in a makeshift gym pounding on a punch bag. The leader was a tall well-built man in his early 30s. He had been an amateur boxer in his youth and knew plenty of ways to hurt people. The young boy was inspired by him, he looked so cool in his sleeveless shirts and the snake tattoos on his arms.

When the boy entered he looks round and grins.

"Ah Johnny boy" he uses the boys real name something most round there didn't. "you get the food I asked for?"

"Yes sir" The boy named Johnny handed over the bread.

"Good man that shops not easy to bust from, the storeowners a tough bastard. I'm impressed keep this up and I'll put you onto bigger work."

"Thank you sir" Johnny nodded his appreciation but didn't smile. Not because he wasn't happy but because he just very rarely smiled. The boss considered him.

"you're a good thief, you're crafty and you can manipulate people very well Johnny that's what interested me in you and made me recruit you into our little gang. I knew The Cobras could do with a guy like you. But while you may be as cunning as a Cobra, I still haven't seen the Cobra venom in you. I need to know can you fight?"

Johnny bit his lip nervously, he wasn't the biggest guy in the world he'd been in his share of scraps with other kids and he was tough and could take a good beating (which he mainly did from his father) but he was no expert and truly he wasn't a ruthless person at all.

"I can handle myself well enough sir" he answered coyly.

The boss considers this and nods.

"Okay Johnny boy show me. I need to finish my workout I may as well finish it on you." He smirks at the young boy.

Johnny froze unsure how to respond. Was he being set up was this a test of loyalty of whether he'd truly fight his boss.

"n..No sir I don't want to fight you"

The boss laughs.

"No? then you are not a true cobra then boy you'll always be an errand boy. Nothing but little John Grease." He says in a mocking tone.

The tone finally pushes Johnny to the edge, now he didn't care that this guy was about 200 pounds heavier than him or 2 foot taller. He felt pure rage and ran at him swinging punches.

The boss effortlessly blocked each of them then counters with a vicious uppercut into johnnies stomach making him crumble to the floor. The boss laughs and steps back but Johnny was already back to his feet and charged him again. The boss was surprised but quickly throws him over his shoulder. But yet again Johnny jumps to his feet and swings again this time he connects with 2 punches which makes the boss stumble a little.

Now the boss was no longer playing, he blocks Johnnies punch then smashed him with 2 head butts then grabs him and puts 5 knees into his stomach and ends it with a left hook right to his temple. Johnny crashes into the opposite wall and goes down. The boss smirks but that smirk quickly vanishes when Johnny slowly stumbles up to his feet and spits out some blood on the floor. The boss laughs.

"You really want to keep going kid?"

Johnny just snarls at him.

"You'll have to kill me to stop me" he says with pure venom and rage in his voice.

The boss smirks then kicks him hard in the stomach and hits with 5 punches to the head with no pulling of his power. Johnnies face was now a mess and he went down like a sack of bricks. But yet again pushes himself to his feet. He was completely out on his feet but he pushes himself to continue.

The boss bursts into laughter.

"You have a lot of balls kid. I like that, I like that. But you said you're willing to die well The Cobras never die. Repeat it." He snarls.

Johnny could barely focus his eyes but stumbles out the words.

"C..Cobras never die sir"

The boss smiles.

"Good boy now that's what I wanted to see. Yeah you got your ass kicked but I saw the venom in your eyes you need work on your technique sure but that'll come you showed you're scared and tell me Johnny boy whats the first law of this gang?"

Johnny straightened up almost in military posture as he recited the words.

"Fear does not exist in this gang"

"Good man" The boss nods.

"I saw potential in you from the start boy but now I see you could be one of our best soldiers. You have the heart of a true Cobra."

Johnny smiled a genuine smile for once even though his face hurt so bad to move it.

"Thank you sir."

The boss grinned.

"I see a bright future for you. You're a natural Cobra and I believe you have Cobra blood and one day you'll be the most famous and most feared Cobra and I'm going to help you get there. No one will make fun of your name again everyone will do exactly as you say. One day you'll be a legendary Cobra John Kreese."

To be continued.<

A/N: Hi guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Basically this is John Kreeses origin story. I wanted it to be a cliffhanger so no one knows who he is until the end of chapter one but I put in a few references to see if people could guess. Obviously now kreese doesn't know karate, cobra kai doesn't exist and hes not been in the army yet. But I will put this in future chapters. Please review I'd love some opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Kreese begins his training

For the next 6 months the boss took John Kreese out of doing the grunt work for the Cobras and instead spent all day training him. The training was crude and basic. He was made to be there at 5 in the morning and was sent on a 10 mile run. Then when that was completed he was forced to do 100 push ups on his knuckles, after that he was to pound the bosses heavy bag for an hour. This training wasn't about building technique it was about building aggression and strength.

The final part of Kreeses training every day was sparring. He was forced to fight with every member of the gang bare knuckle and full contact. At first John took a beating and was barely able to stand after the session was finished but by the end of the 6 months Kreese was the only one left standing. He had changed his mindset from getting through it to being the one who finishes it.

One day the boss calls Kreese into his office to talk to him.

"Well Kreese you've done very well, you've trained hard and have become very strong and I've put a lot of my time and effort into you boy so now its time for you to repay me"

Kreese said nothing and waited for him to continue.

"Theres a number of underground fight events that take place around the city. You are going to fight for me. You're a scrub amateur with no name so you won't be making big money yet but we get you enough fights and you win enough of them then we'll soon move you up the ladder for the big time fights."

Kreese nods, he wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea because while he enjoyed the training he wasn't sure yet if being a fighter was where he wanted his life to go. But he also knew that if he refused his life would go in a lot worse direction.

"Thank you for the opportunity boss I promise I won't let you down." Kreese says in a firm voice looking at the ground.

The boss nods as he lights up a cigar.

"I know you won't Johnny boy and if you do you won't have that regret for very long." He opens up his jacket revealing a silver revolver.

"Do we understand each other Mr. Kreese?."

"Yes Sir."

2 weeks later Kreese was in the arena for his first fight. It certainly wasn't the huge posh arenas he'd seen on TV in boxing matches. It was a small dark warehouse with a crappy boxing ring shoved in the middle. The crowd wasn't filed with celebrities. It was filled with small time hustlers and gang bangers. In all honesty the people in the crowd were more dangerous than the guys stepping in the ring.

Kreese was sitting in a makeshift locker room. Wearing a pair of black boxing trunks the boss had given him on the front was a large picture of a yellow cobra. Kreese shadow boxed a little to warm up. He had no corner men with him. He had been told he could have some friends work his corner but he believed it was a waste of time. He was the one fighting not those clowns so he'd do it alone. Eventually some rough looking guy in a wife beater walks into the room.

"Kreese from the Cobras? You're up next boy go get some."

Kreese just nods and gets to his feet and storms out the locker and walks to the ring with the venom of the cobra In his eyes. He knew his life depended on this fight in more ways than one with the most important being if he loses he'd get a bullet between his eyes.

Kreese climbs into the ring and looks across at his opponent. It was a heavy set guy who was around the same height as John but about 8 stone heavier. Some of it was muscle some was fat. There was no ring announcer to introduce the 2 kids fighting because frankly the crowd didn't give a shit about their names all they cared about was who'd kill the other first. There was also no referee since there were no rules to this match. The fight ends when the other can't stand up anymore.

A bell rings and the fight begins. Though Kreese had been training for 6 months he hadn't a lot about technique all he knew was aggression and power. Strike first strike hard was what the boss had drilled into day after day. So that's exactly what Kreese did he ran at his opponent swinging hook punches at his head. The opponent blocked a few on his forearms then swung a vicious haymaker at Kreeses head. Since Kreese had worked on nothing but attack he had no defensive skills so the punch lands cleanly on kreeses head sending flying across the ring.

Johns head was spinning like it never had before and he couldn't see straight but he knew he couldn't stop, he knew his opponent would be on him quick looking to finish the job.

Instead of scared Kreese was pissed. How dare this fat shit disrespect him and the Cobras he had confronted him now he is the enemy so now he suffers then he suffers some more. Kreese exploded off the ring and charged in with more punches but this time mixed them up to the body and the head. Soon his opponent began to tire and even though he had more technical skill and strength than Kreese, Kreese was in far better physical condition.

After a minute Kreeses knuckles were a mess and his hands were throbbing but he refused to slow down and eventually his opponent succumbs to the pressure and drops to the floor.

Kreese screams in triumph and raises his arms to the screaming crowd. He walks over to his opponent who was looking up at him with fear in his eyes. Kreese could've finished this guy off but he decides the guys had enough and turns his back and goes to leave the ring when suddenly he feels a throbbing pain in his ear and he was stumbling across the ring. He quickly turns and sees his opponent had risen and was looking to continue the fight. Now Kreese was extremely pissed. Not at his opponent but at himself he should've shown no mercy to this guy. Kreese steadies himself then his first ever kick. Not some flashy roundhouse kick he'd seen in the movies but just a plain old football kick straight in between the guys legs which bought him low. Kreese then follows up with 2 knees to the head which knock him down to the ground. But John didn't stop this time he followed him down and rained down vicious punches to the guys head then stood up and stomped on his head twice. He no saw he wasn't moving but kicked him one more time to be sure then stormed out the ring.

Kreese was sitting against the wall in his locker breathing heavily. The adrenaline finally catching up with him making feel tired as shit and the places he'd been hit hurt like crazy but at least he'd won.

The boss walks in laughing and clapping.

"damm son I think you damm near killed that killed good boy knew you had it in you like I said a natural Cobra."

Kreese nods and gives a faint smile.

"Thank you boss, it was awesome I can't wait to fight again and make you even more money and make the Cobras even more feared."

Kreese goes to stand up but suddenly the boss punches him hard in the stomach sending him crashing back to the floor. Kreese tried to say something but he could barely breathe as all the wind had been knocked out from him. He looks up at the boss expecting to see anger but he looked calm.

"You may have won the fight Kreese but you made a very rookie mistake which could've cost you everything. You lose focus in a fight and your dead meat boy. This isn't boxing this ain't no gentleman's sport or the noble art. This is fighting life and death. You leave a man still conscious in that he's still coming for you. Do you understand me lad?"

Kreese nods taking deep breaths to be able to talk again but the boss caries on.

"Now we'll say no about it because you won. If you'd lost they'd be cleaning your brains off this floor right now and I'd need to go buy some more bullets. But you won so what have you learnt today Mr. Kreese?"

Kreese moves himself into a sitting position then slowly stands up before standing up and responding.

"That mercy is for the weak sir here on the streets if someone faces you they are the enemy and deserve no mercy. "

The boss smirks and nods and folds his arms.

"Good boy. So next time you get in this ring what're you going to do how're you gonna fight?"

Kreese doesn't even take a second to think before he responds.

"With no mercy."

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This story will show all of Kreeses life through the army up to opening up the Cobra Kai dojo. I'll probably end it just before the first Karate Kid but I have got an idea for a chapter being set during the Cobra Kai series which will serve as an epilogue. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Kreese takes his next step

For the next 3 years John Kreese became one of the most feared men on the underground fight circuit. No one could give him a good fight. He was too strong and too fast. He still didn't have great technique but he was in brilliant shape and overwhelmed his opponents with his strength and speed and stamina. He was ruthless in his attack using his no mercy philosophy he smashed each opponent with punches, knees, head butts, elbows and eye gouges. He wasn't pretty or fancy but he was effective  
He was also moving up the ranks in The Cobras. Apart from the fights the boss was now giving him more responsibilities. He was a highly skilled debt collector and could intimidate people into paying without touching. But those who still refused ended up spending months in a hospital bed. He was also helping in robberies and drug deals.

One day the boss calls him into his office. As Kreese walks in he notices a Japanese man standing in front of the bosses desk. The man was about 5 stone lighter than Kreese and a foot shorter but the man radiated power and respect. As Kreese enters the boss nods at him.

"Ah John there you are. I'd like you to meet Mr. Lung. He's an enforcer for the Japanese Yakuza but has just moved state side and he's going to get us some connections in Japan. Now I've got work to do John you're to show Mr. Lung around I'm sure you'll be good friends "

Kreese nods and they both walk out and Kreese walks over to Lung. Kreese wasn't intimidated by this guy Yakuza or not he was just a midget in a white suit to him and if he started shit he'd happily send him back to Japan with his head in a bag.

"Nice to meet you." Kreese nods at the man.

Lung gives him a small nod looking at him like he wasn't worth his time.

"Thank you mr Kreese. I hear you're a pretty competent fighter."

John nods and smirks smugly.

"I'm not a fighter. To be a fighter I have to be in a fight and none of those prima donnas in the ring can even give me a nose bleed."

Lung gives a small laugh.

"Ah the arrogance of youth. You think because you can beat some deadbeats in a small warehouse that makes you a warrior? A true warrior knows that he can be defeated."

Kreese shakes his head and folds his arms.

"Well then I must be more than a warrior because I know no one can beat me."

Lung frowns in annoyance.

"You have a big mouth. Typical for an American if you were in Japan you'd be getting fished out the harbour."

Kreese just laughs.

"Well asshole we're not in Japan and you haven't got all your Yakuza buddies around you. You may have the boss wetting his pants over you but you're just a little guy who plays gangster in Japan. This is my territory."

Lung laughs back.

"Okay mr Kreese lets see if you are as good as you say you are. Where can we settle this business.?"

Kreese smirks.

"So you want to take it there huh? Fine by me let's do this."

Kreese leads him into the gym and onto the padded mat used for sparring. Lung walks in slowly then removes his shirt. He was ripped all over and his body as covered in Japanese tattoos and scars. They looked like knife and gunshot wounds. The 2 prepare and the match begins.

Kreese comes out aggressive as always swinging as hard as he can. His first few shots are blocked but he doesn't care he knows a shot will land eventually and when it does this guy will crumble like everyone else. But Lung continues to block with ease. Not only is he stopping Kreeses attacks his blocks are slowly damaging Johns arms until he has to stop punching because his arms were throbbing. He takes a second then runs at him for another attack but this time before Kreese can reach him. Lung fires out a straight which Kreese never saw coming and it landed straight into his solar plexus. Kreeses breath was gone and he dropped to the floor gasping for air.

Kreese looks up at him and Lung hasn't bothered following up. He is just standing there waiting looking completely confident. This just pissed Kreese off more and he jumps to his feet and runs at him again only for Lung to grab his wrist and twist it sending him flying back to the floor. Again He jumps back to his feet and runs in. Lung stops him in place with a side kick which sends him flying back. Kreese was weary but refused to quit, he slowly got back up again. This time Lung goes to finish it and jumps into a spinning wheel kick which knocks Kreese unconscious.

Kreese wakes up half an hour later. He was lying in a room he didn't recognise. Lung was standing over him smirking.

"Ah awake at last good."

Kreese spat on the floor bringing up blood.

"Where the hell am I old man? You better let me out of here."

"Or what? You'll kick my ass? You already tried that trick and it didn't end very well for you did it?"

John just glares at him.

"What did you want an apology?

Lung just laughed.

"I'd be insulted if you did. I've got a proposition for you. Now do you really think I wanted to work for some small time gang like the Cobras when I was running crews in the Yazuza. I'm looking to take control of a number of gangs all over America so the Yakuza can have a good foot hold in the west. I will oversee every gang but I will need individual leaders and I want you Mr. Kreese to run the Cobras."

Kreese wasn't expecting that and frowned at him.

"The Cobras already have a leader just pay the boss some cash and he'll happily sign under you."

Lung nods looking serious.

"Yes he would and that's the problem. He doesn't have the samurai spirit I'm looking for…How would you Americans say it? He has no balls. But you have a fire in your eye. I hit you hard and you never quit. You had no chance of winning but you did not stop trying and I like that. "

Kreese wasn't quite sure how to take that. He stands up and folds his arms.

"I cant betray the boss he's done so much for me, he's trained me, made me who I am today."

Lung laughs and shakes his head.

"And whats that? A 2 bit thug fighting nobodies in back water brawls for nothing. He'll never have any more use for you than that and when you lose which you will one day everyone does then he will put a bullet through your head with no mercy. He doesn't give a dam about you and he never will. Join me and you will be the leader of the Cobras."

Kreese thinks about then nods.

"Okay lets do it. How do we do this? We roll up there now and take him out?

"Of course not boy, you're not ready yet, you're strong you're tough but you are not skilled enough. Follow me."

Lung leads them through the corridors of the building and into a large hall. In that hall was a small group of people sparring each other. All wearing white gis with various colours of belts around their waists.

Kreese looks around.

"This place looks right out of a bad movie."

Lung looks at him.

"This place will be your life. These men are the other leaders I have selected to take other the gangs. They will be your brothers. You will train together, eat together and live together. I will teach you the skills of Karate that you need to destroy the boss and anyone that remains loyal to him. When you reach the black belt you will be ready to make your move. What I will teach you is not about peace its about war, you will learn to be fast and strong and swift, you wont knock a man out with 1 shot you will to kill with 1, everything you do will be to end someone. You will not be merciful anyone who confronts you is your enemy and enemies deserve no mercy. You will learn the way of the fist John Kreese. Any questions?

John simply stares in front of him.

"When do we start?"

A/N: Please review. Hope everyone's enjoying it. Getting into the Karate training now starting to mould more into the Kreese we know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people are enjoying this. Please leave me some reviews. Note that this was written on another site way before series 2 of cobra Kai. But I've only just decided to continue posting on here

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please review


End file.
